


be at peace

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift tries to teach Rodimus meditation. It goes about how you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be at peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meteorfest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/gifts).



> a birthday fic for an almost-birthday twin :3 posted late because I crashed hard after all the night-shift coffee intake, ahaha. hope you had a great day!

“This isn’t very peaceful.”

 

Drift peeked an optic open at his captain. Rodimus still had his optics dutifully closed but there was a frown on his features. “Really?” was all Drift said.

 

Rodimus sighed. “I mean, it’s quiet and still and everything, but it just makes it hard to concentrate for me…”

 

Drift smiled a little. “I used to feel the same way,” he replied.

 

This time Rodimus did open his optics. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” In fact, he often felt some deja vu, trying to teach any of this to Rodimus. How often had he complained to Wing (or simply fallen asleep) during meditations? Drift was surely an inadequate teacher in comparison, but Rodimus had been curious, and Drift was enthusiastic to share. 

 

“And now?”

 

Drift blinked and focused on Rodimus again. “Well… I won’t pretend it hasn’t taken work to learn to be still and quiet for more than a few minutes…” Rodimus flashed him a grin at that. “But I do enjoy it, yes.” Somehow he felt closer to Wing, in those moments.

 

Rodimus looked thoughtful for a minute before he stood and trekked to the far wall. Drift almost got up to follow, until he heard a sound and saw the shutter to an outside panel retract. Now Rodimus stood in near silhouette against the wide view of space. So, that was the reason this little room was sectioned off the rest of his hab suite.

 

Rodimus was approaching him again, smiling. But instead of sitting across from him, Rodimus curled himself into Drift’s lap.

 

Drift almost laughed. Deja vu again.

 

“I guess I haven’t practiced your way enough yet,” Rodimus said, slipping his hands into Drift’s as he leaned his helm on Drift’s shoulder. “But as for peaceful… this will do for me.”

 

Gazing out at the passing stars, Drift sighed softly -- content -- and leaned his helm atop Rodimus’s, squeezing his hands. “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
